Hedgehog king, watching his past
by gemmalomas98
Summary: Sonic is moping about on the anniversary of his fathers death when him and all his friends are transported to a strange room to watch his past. Things get crazy when his parents show up and his friends learn of his hidden past but the big question is...what will he do after all is said and done?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

**Me: Hey, new story and this time is a crossover! In this Sonic and his friends will be watching his past and his adopted parents will be joining them! Yay! So enjoy and review please!**

**Sonic: Please do or she'll lock us in her room again!**

**Me: What do you mean again? I have done nothing of the sorts.**

**Shadow: Tell that to Silver who is still in your cupboard.**

**Me: Oh crap! He's still in there? I put him in there three days ago! Got to go, review!**

**Knuckles: Please! You can save us!**

Sonic sat in the living room of Chris's house and sighed sadly. Why you ask? Well because it was the anniversary of his father's death. That had been five years ago and the only ones who knew of his past were Tails and Knuckles. The two of them were leaving him alone for the day knowing that he need time with himself but the others were worried.

"Sonic please talk to us" Amy begged but he just turned away from her. He knew he shouldn't be mean to them but he just missed his family so much. Sure they were lions and he had been adopted but still, he could shift into a lion form not that anyone else knew that.

"Sonic why won't you let us held you?" Chris asked and Sonic felt his gut twist in slight anger. The boy always complained about his parents never being there but a least he got to see them.

"Look it's nothing just leave me alone" sonic begged but they wouldn't budge.

"No you are family now and family help each other" Ella said and Sonic smiled lightly. It was nice to know that they thought of him as family.

"Thank you Ella but I just don't want to talk about it" he said.

"Sonic please let us help you, stop shutting us out my love" Amy cried and Sonic felt rage boil inside him. What did he have to do to make her see he didn't like her? After all he was betrothed to…no don't think about her! Don't think about them!

"Guys just leave him be" Tails said looking nervous as well as Knuckles. At least they understood sonic thought bitterly.

"You both know something we don't" Rouge said while shadow sighed. Sure he wanted to know what was troubling the blue faker, they were friends after all, but did he have to make such a big deal about whatever it was that was troubling him?

"Look just leave it" sonic snapped angrily.

"No we want to help" chuck said.

"I don't need your help!" Sonic yelled before they were all surrounded by a white light. When the light faded they found themselves in a room filled with seats and a big TV screen before them.

"What the hell is going on?" Shadow asked.

"I have brought you all here to watch Sonic's childhood so you can understand him better" a female voice said.

Sonic paled dramatically and he began to tremble. "Who the hell do you think you are? You can't do this you have no right!" he yelled.

"I am sorry Sonic but it must be done" the voice said. "Pick a seat and get comfortable"

They all chose a seat and watched the screen...

**Me: And cliff hanger hahahahaha**

**Sonic: Did you take your pills today?**

**Me: No, why do you ask?**

**Sonic: o_O Please review or she'll kill me!**

**Me: I would never kill you! Your my baby! (Hugs Sonic)**

**Sonic: HELP!**

**Me: Review please and goodbye till next time.**

**Shadow: Dear god there's a next time?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

**Me: I'm back! And Silver's come of of the cupboard!**

**Silver: You make me sound gay**

**Shadow: You kind of are**

**Me: Oh, Shadow play nice or you'll take his place**

**Shadow: o_O I'll be good**

**Sonic: Wow, you even scare Shadow**

**Me: I scare everyone! Please review! Knuckles do the thing!**

**Knuckles: Fine, Gemmalomas98 doesn't own us (Thank god) Saga does now enjoy the show and SAVE US!**

**Me: Oh hush up you silly echidna**

**They saw nothing but black till the sun started to rise showing an African savannah. At the same time a male voice began to sing in African.**

**_Nants ingonyama Bagithi baba_**

**_Sithi uhhmm ingonyama ingonyama_**

"You grew up in Africa?" Chris asked.

"Yeah I did" Sonic said and smiled as the song continued. He missed living in Africa.

**_Nants ingonyama Bagithi baba_**

**_Sithi uhhmm ingonyama, ingonyama_**

**_Siyo nqoba, ingonyama_**

**As the song continued animals of all kinds lifted their heads towards the sky and started walking to who knows where. They see beautiful waterfalls and large mountains that take their breaths away.**

"It's beautiful" Rouge said in awe and Sonic smiled.

**_Ingonyama inengw' enamabala_**

**_Ingonyama inengw' enamabala_**

**_Ingonyama inengw' enamabala_**

**_Ingonyama inengw' enamabala_**

**Suddenly they have a bird's eye view as a flock of flamingos fly's over a lake that shines red in the morning suns glow.**

**_Ingonyama inengw' enamabala_**

**_Se-to-kwa_**

**_Ingonyama inengw' enamabala_**

**_Asana_**

**_Ingonyama inengw' enamabala_**

**A heard of gazelle jump and leap across a grassy plain filled with mist making them look like ghosts.**

"Where are they all going?" Chuck asked making everyone look at sonic who just smiled.

"You'll see" he said making everyone groan. He wondered how they would all react when they learned he was raised by lions and how they would react when they learned he could turn into a lion.

**_Se-to-kwa_**

**_Ingonyama inengw' enamabala _**

**Suddenly a female voice started to sing, the African singer still chanting in the background. A mother Giraffe and her baby are seen walking across a hill.**

**_From the day we arrive on the planet_**

**_And, blinking, step into the sun_**

**_There's more to see then can ever be seen_**

**_Or to do then can ever be done_**

**Herds of animals are seen walking together towards the unknown destination. Zebra, elephant and all types of birds alike walk as one.**

**_There's far too much to take in here_**

**_More to find then can ever be found_**

**_But the sun rolling high through the sapphire sky_**

**_Keeps great and small on the endless round_**

**_It's the circle of life_**

**Now everyone can see where the animals had been going. A large rock formation that stood proud and tall could be seen and around it were hundreds of animals of all kinds. A blue bird with an orange beak flew across the screen and up to the rock where a golden lion with a red mane stood and bowed to it. The lion smiled and bowed its head back.**

**_And it moves us all_**

**_Through despair and hope_**

**_Through faith and love_**

**Down below the animals make a path for an old baboon that was carrying a staff that had three differently shaped fruits hanging from it pass. The baboon climbed up the rock formation and two much to everyone but Sonic's surprise hugged.**

"Umm shouldn't the lion be eating the baboon?" Knuckles asked.

"Why would f-I mean he do that, their friends" Sonic said and refused to say anymore much to everyone's chagrin. They all turned back to the screen.

**_Till we find our place_**

**_On the path unwinding _**

**_In the circle, the circle of life_**

**The lion and baboon turned around and walked over to a dark creamy coloured lioness who was lying down and holding something close to her chest. The golden maned lion nuzzled his mate and the two looked down at the tiny form below them. The lioness leaned down and gently licked the head of the form which was revealed to be a small blue hedgehog with a peach tummy and arms.**

"WHAT! YOU WERE RASIED BY LIONS!" Amy yelled in shock.

Everyone was gaping at sonic, all but Tails and Knuckles who had already known. Sonic smiled shyly and nodded his head.

"Mum and dad found me all alone in my birth mothers dead arms. They say that she was killed by hyenas. They took pity on me and adopted me. What you see right now is the presentation of me to the other animals of the Pridelands" Sonic explained.

"But why are they presenting you?" Shadow asked.

"Umm because mum and dad are king and queen of the Pridelands which makes me the Prince and future king" Sonic said slowly.

"WHAT?"

"Look just watch you'll get the gist of things slowly" he said and they all turned back to the screen.

**Baby sonic turned his head that had been buried in his new mother's chest away and blinked up at them revealing stunning green eyes. He stared up at the baboon curiously while the baboon just smiled. He then lifted his staff and shook the fruits above the baby's head making sonic reach up and try to bat it with his paws.**

"Awww big blue you're so cute" Rouge said making sonic blush and everyone else to laugh at him.

**The baboon then split a fruit in two and with his thumb, dipped it into the juices and spread it across the cubs head. He then picked up some sand and sprinkled it over the cub making him sneeze. This made his adopted parents smiled and the people watching to start laughing again.**

**The baboon then picked the little hedgehog up and settled him on his shoulder. He smiled at the king and queen before walking across the rock to the end where the animals were waiting. When he reached the end he lifted sonic up above his head for all to see. The animals started cheering and rearing up in joy at the sight of their future king.**

**_It's the circle of life_**

**_And it moves us all_**

**_Through despair and hope_**

**_Through faith and love_**

**At that moment the clouds broke apart letting a sun beam shine down on Sonic who was looking around with wide eyes at all the animals who started to bow down to him.**

**_Till we find our place_**

**_On the path unwinding_**

**_In the circle, the circle of life_**

The screen suddenly went black confusing many in the room till a bright flash filled the room. When the light died down everyone was shocked to see two fully grown lions standing before them. In fact they were the two from Sonic's memories.

"Dad?" Sonic whispered while looking at his dad with wide eyes. The blue hedgehog could feel tears building up in his eyes and his heart lurching in pain.

"Mufasa?" the lioness said in equal shock. The king just looked confused. His mate and son looked much older than the last time he saw them and his son was wearing strange things on his paws.

"What's going on?" he asked only to have sonic tackle him in a hug and bury his face in his mane.

"I'm so sorry dad, so sorry" Sonic whispered as tears fell from his eyes.

After a quick explanation to the two lions of what had happened and what was going on everyone settled back down to watch but they all noticed how sonic got rid of his shoes and gloves and settled next to his parents.

**Me: And that's it for now**

**Shadow: Thank god, now I can go home**

**Me: Oh no you don't Shads, your coming with me :) (Grabs shadow)**

**Shadow: NO LET ME GO!**

**Me: We're going to go watch a movie!**

***drags Shadow out of the room***

**Sonic: (Sigh) please review and tune in next time for more madness**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

**Me: And here's chapter three! Hahahahaha**

**Silver: I swear you took your pills today, I saw you swollow them!**

**Me: Silly silver, I always know ways to trick people into thinking I've taken them**

**Sonic: You should know that by know Silver, Gemma's one sneaky author**

**Shadow: And a pain in the...**

**Me: Yes! What were you going to say Shads?**

**Shadow: Ummm, nothing**

**Me: That's what I thought. Please review and enjoy!**

**Tails: she doesn't own us Saga does**

**A small mouse came out of a hole in the wall of a cave and looked around. It started to clean its face when it smelled something. It turned to run only to have an orange lion paw fall on it. The paw lifted the mouse into the air till it was level with the face of a male lion with a white muzzle and black mane and duel green eyes.**

"Uncle Scar" Sonic said with a smile. He loved his dear old uncle and missed him dearly.

**"Life's not fair, is it?" the lion asked the mouse who struggled to get away. As the lion turned his head everyone was able to see a scar running across his left eyes. "You see, I… Well, I shall never be king" he continued and chuckled dryly to himself.**

**"And you shall never see the light of another day" Scar chuckled and opened his mouth to eat the mouse.**

**"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?" a male asked and it was revealed to be the orange horned bill from earlier. He had his wings on his hips and was frowning up at the lion. Scar sighed irritably and trapped the mouse under his paw.**

**"What do you want?" he asked with a roll of his eyes.**

**"I'm here to announce that king Mufasa's on his way," the horned bill said while bowing. He then looked up and scowled at the lion, "So you better have a good excuse for missing this morning's ceremony"**

**At that moment the mouse managed to free itself and ran into the hole in that wall.**

"Yeah go mousy!" Knuckles cheered only to be smacked by rouge.

"Ow what was that for?" he asked while everyone including the lion's laughed at him.

"It was for being an idiot now shhh" she hissed and they turned back to the screen.

**"Oh, now look Zazu you've made me loss my lunch" Scar said in fake hurt while the bird now called Zazu smiled.**

**"Ha you'll lose more than that when the king gets through with you. He's as mad as a hippo with a hernia" Zazu said while crossing his wings and facing away from Scar.**

Sonic winced when Zazu said that and he felt his dad do the same.

"What?" Tails asked seeing their reaction.

"A hippo with a hernia is a nasty thing, you don't want to meet one" Mufasa said to everyone and they all nodded.

**Scar smiled down at the bird. "Ohhh I quiver with fear!" he said and crouched low to the ground stalking Zazu who now looked very afraid.**

Sonic giggled slightly when he saw this. He liked it when uncle Scar was like that, he was like a cub again.

** "Now Scar don't look at me that way…HELP!" Zazu shouted only to have a set of lion jaws close over him.**

**"Scar" the voice of the king sounded and said lion looked up with bludging cheeks, "Drop him"**

**Zazu's beak poked out of Scar's mouth, "Impeccable timing, Your Majesty" he said. Scar lowered his head and spat out the bird who was now covered in lion spit. **

**"Well if it isn't my big brother descending from on high to mingle with the commoners" Scar said in fake enjoyment making the king frown.**

**"Sarabi and I didn't see you at the presentation of Sonic" Mufasa said pointedly.**

**"That was today? Oh I feel simply awful!" Scar said sarcastically and dragged his claws down the walls of the cave making a horrid noise. "Must've slipped my mind"**

"Yeah right and I love to paint rainbows" Shadow said making everyone laugh.

"Really Shadow I didn't know that" Sonic giggled.

**"Yes, well, as slippery as your mind is, as the king's brother, you should've been first in line" Zazu snapped flying in Scar's face. The lion snapped his jaws making Zazu panic and hide behind Mufasa's legs.**

**"Well I was first in line, until the little spike ball was found" Scar said angrily.**

"Uncle Scar doesn't like me?" Sonic asked looking up at his dad.

"I'm sure he does deep down I know he's very fond of you" Mufasa said to his son and nuzzled his head.

Sarabi frown at that, when Scar had told them about Mufasa and Sonic's 'death' he hadn't seemed sad at all. She would just watch for now and hopefully what she thought might happen wouldn't happen.

**"That spike ball is my son, and your future king" Mufasa said to his brother with a slight edge in his voice.**

**"Oh I shall practise my curtsy!" Scar said and turned away.**

**"Don't turn your back on me Scar!" Mufasa said angrily.**

**"Oh no Mufasa, perhaps you shouldn't turn your back on me" Scar said over his shoulder. This made the king roar angrily and run in front of his brother and growl in his face.**

**"Is that a challenge?" he growled but Scar kept a calm face.**

**"Temper, temper. I wouldn't dream of challenging you" Scar said.**

**"Pity, why not?" Zazu said from underneath Mufasa.**

**"Well as far as brains go I got the lions share but when it comes to brute strength, well I'm afraid I'm at the shallow end of the gene pool" Scar said and walked away.**

**Zazu sighed and flew up onto Mufasa's shoulder. "There's one in every family sire, two in mine actually. And they always manage to ruin special occasions"**

"And grumpy over here is our one" Rouge said pointing to Shadow.

"Hey!"

"Actually Knuckles is one to" Amy pointed out.

"Oi why me?" the echidna asked.

"Because you have the tendency to blow up" Chris chuckled.

**"What am I going to do with him?" Mufasa asked watching his brother walk away.**

**"He's make a very handsome throw rug"**

**"Zazu" Mufasa scolded with a smile.**

**"And just think whenever he gets dirty you can take him out and beat him" Zazu said making the king laugh.**

"How come Zazu was never like this with me?" Sonic asked.

"Because you were always pulling tricks on him" Sarabi said making sonic huff and everyone else laugh.

**The scene changed to one of the savannah with storm clouds over head. The rain started to fall filling rivers and waterholes all over the land. Everyone could suddenly see a large baobab tree and inside was the baboon. Around him were drawings on the bark on right now he was drawing a picture of sonic. He muttered along to himself till he was done and he chuckled.**

**"Sonic" he said and brushed a light blue mark across the head of the drawing.**

**Me: And scene! Ok that's a rap!**

**Sonic: For real?**

**Me: Nope, just wanted to make you think it was**

**Shadow: Your crule, even i wouldn't do something like that**

**Me: That's because I'm evil, now GO TO MY ROOM! WE'RE WATCHING ANOTHER MOVIE!**

**Sonic/Shadow: We're going! (Runs away)**

**Me: Review and have a nice day**


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter 4**

**Me: Hello, I'm back and kicking**

**Knuckles: Really, she is kicking, my side is still hurting**

**Me: Oh stop your whinning you big baby**

**Shadow: Yeah, besides, haven't you fought robots and taken hits from them and never complained?**

**Knuckles: Well yes...**

**Sonic: So your saying Gemma hits harder?**

**Knuckles: I hate all of you**

**Me: Yay! I hit harder then a robot! Anyway here's chapter four so enjoy**

**Silver: Gemma doesn't own us Saga does**

**Suddenly they could see pride rock. The sun was just coming up when the small form of an eight year old sonic came running along it on all fours. He stopped at the edge and took a deep breath before turning around and running into the cave were all the lions slept.**

**"Dad! Dad! Come on, dad, we gotta go! Wake up!" the young hedgehog cried while jumping over lionesses. He accidently trod on one who groaned. "Opps sorry"**

**Sonic finally made it to where the king and queen slept and smiled down at his sleeping father.**

**"Dad! Dad!" he then began to repeat the word dad over and over again hoping to wake him. **

"Why do you want to get your dad up?" Chris asked.

"Because he was going to teach me how to be king on that day" Sonic told his human friend.

**"Your son is awake" Sarabi said tiredly.**

**"Before sunrise he's your son" Mufasa said sleepily.**

"I take it sonic was an early riser" Chuck said with a smile.

"You have no idea" Sarabi said remembering all the times her son had woken them up before the sun.

**"Dad! Come on, dad" Sonic said before bitting his dad's ear and pulling on it. "Grrr dad" he said through gritted teeth before losing his grip and tumbling away with a startled whoa. He then ran and head butted his father making an audible thump echo around the cave and the king to look him. Sonic frowned and pouted up at him. **

**"You promised" he said.**

**"Ok, ok. I'm up, I'm up" Mufasa said.**

**"Yeah" sonic rushed back towards to entrance to the cave while Mufasa gave a loud yawn. **

"Come on it's not that early" Sonic said only to have his ear flicked by his mother.

"It was and you know it young one" she said making sonic shut up much to the shock of everyone else. "What I am his mother" Sarabi said and turned back to the screen.

**Mufasa and Sarabi walked out of the cave with sonic running around between their legs. He snaked around his mother's legs and she gently nudged him with her head towards were Mufasa was walking up a path way. Sonic smiled and ran after his father while Sarabi sat and smiled after them.**

**When they reach the top the sun was starting to climb high into the sky casting a golden glow over the land.**

**"Look, sonic. Everything the light touches is our kingdom" Mufasa said to his son.**

**"Wow"**

**"A kings time as ruler rises and falls like the sun. One day Sonic, the sun will set on my time here, and will rise with you as the new king"**

**"And this will all be mind?" **

**"Everything"**

**"Everything the light touches. What about that shadowy place?" sonic asked looking over to the north to a place where the light didn't reach.**

**"That's beyond our borders. You must never go there Sonic" Mufasa warned his son.**

"And you should have listened" Mufasa scolded his son who looked down in shame.

**"But I though a king could do whatever he wants" Sonic said looking up at his father.**

**"Well there's more to being king then getting your way all the time"**

**"There's more?" Sonic asked innocently. His father chuckled his name and led him down pride rock.**

"What happened to the innocent lad we see now?" Rouge asked.

"He died with my daddy" Sonic whispered so only his parents could hear and they both frowned sadly.

**Sonic and Mufasa were walking through a grassy field as a herd of gazelle ran past. You could see pride rock of in the distance.**

**"Everything you see exists together in a delicate balance. As king, you need to understand that balance and respect all the creatures, from the crawling ant to the leaping antelope" Mufasa said.**

**"But dad don't we eat the antelope?" Sonic asked confused.**

"You ate raw meat?" Amy asked disgusted.

"I miss it" Sonic said making his friends pull faces and his parent's look down at their son in confusion. Why wasn't their son eating raw meat anymore?

**"Yes sonic but let me explain. When we die our bodies become the grass, and the antelope eat the grass, and so we are all connected to the great circle of life" the king told his son.**

**Just then Zazu flew over and landed on a rock in front of them. "Good morning sire"**

**"Good morning Zazu" Mufasa greeted.**

**"Checking in with the morning report" the bird said with a bow.**

**"Fire away"**

**"Well! The buzz from the bees is that the leopards are in a bit of a spot" as Zazu said this a grasshopper jumped past sonic grabbing his attention.**

**"Oh really?" Mufasa asked. **

**Sonic smiled at the grasshopper and transformed into a small golden lion cub and pounced after it.**

"WHAT! You can turn into a lion?" Shadow yelled while everyone else stared at sonic in shock.

Sonic smiled and concentrated before shifting into a sub-adult lion. His mane was just starting to come through and it was as red as his fathers. He smiled at them all before shifting back. "I don't know why I can do it I just now I can" he said.

"It was the shock of our life when we came home to find a two year old lion cub instead of a hedgehog cub" Mufasa said.

"Yes you gave us quite a scare son" Sarabi said.

"Sorry mum"

"No matter let's continue watching" Tails said and they all turned back.

**"What are you doing son?" Mufasa asked as Sonic in lion form pounced after the grasshopper. He jumped after it only to miss again.**

**"Pouncing" he said while looking down at his paws in disappointment that he'd missed again.**

**"Let an old pro show you how it's done" Mufasa whispered in the cub's ear while smiling evilly at Zazu who was still saying the morning report.**

"Oh I get it" Chris said with a smile.

**"I told the elephants to forget it, but they can't…" Zazu ranted on.**

**"Zazu could you turn around?" Mufasa asked.**

**"Yes sire" Zazu said and turned around. "The cheetahs are hard up, but…"**

**"Stay low to the ground" Mufasa said while pushing Sonic's head down into the grass.**

**"Cheetahs never prosper…"**

**"Yeah, ok. Stay low to the ground, right? Yeah" Sonic whispered to his dad catching Zazu's attention.**

**"What's going on?"**

**"A pouncing lesson" Mufasa said smiling.**

**"Oh very good. Pouncing" Zazu said not taking it all in before realization dawned on him. "Pouncing? Oh no, sire, you can't be serious…" he cried while facing the king and young prince. But Mufasa just motioned for him to turn around. **

**"This is so humiliating"**

**"Try not to make a sound" Mufasa whispered while Sonic grinned and locked his eyes on his prey.**

**"What are you telling him Mufasa?" Zazu asked but when he looked back they were both gone. "Mufasa…sonic? ARGH!" he cried when an eager lion cub pounced on his back making Mufasa burst out laughing.**

Everyone started laughing as well at poor Zazu's fate.

"That-that was the best" Knuckles wheezed out between laughs.

"Yeah did you see his face he was all like 'arrgghh'" Tails giggled.

"Well it's tradition that the magger domo teaches the young prince how to pounce" Mufasa chuckled.

"Nice" Shadow said with a smirk.

"I got to admit I never thought I'd see the day were dad would help me scare Zazu" Sonic laughed.

**"That's very good" Mufasa praised his son who was a hedgehog again.**

**"Zazu!" a mole said as it popped up on of the ground.**

**"Yes?" he asked flustered.**

**"Sir News from the underground" the mole said.**

**Mufasa brought Sonic into a huge and leaned down to whispered something in his ear. "Now this time…"**

**"Sire! Hyenas in the pride lands!" Zazu cried looking fearful. Mufasa suddenly had a serious expression and leaped over the rock Zazu was on.**

**"Zazu, take sonic home" he ordered.**

**"Oh dad can't I come?" Sonic asked running on all fours up to his dad.**

**"No son" Mufasa said and ran off.**

**Sonic sighed and looked down, his blue quills bouncing from the movement as he walked on all fours towards pride rock. "Oh I never get to go anywhere"**

**"Oh young master, one day you will be king. Then you can chase those slobbering, mangy, stupid poachers from dawn until dusk" Zazu said while flying above him.**

"Now Zazu don't go putting ideas in his head" Sarabi warned making sonic smile and everyone else to chuckle.

**Me: And that's a chapter!**

**Blaze: Please review and we'll see you next time**

**Sonic: I hope, Gemma has been giving us an evil look all day**

**Shadow: What have you got planned for us you witch?**

**Me: Just fot that I'm going to spring this suprise on all of you early, I BOUGHT SONIC 06!**

**Everyone: NOOOOOOOO!**

**Sonic: Shadow this is all your fault!**

**Shadow: I didn't know!**

**Silver: Save us!**

**Me: See you all next time**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Me: And here is Chapter 5!**

**Sonic:...**

**Me: What's with you?**

**Sonic: You...you made...us watch...SONIC 06!**

**Me: That's what you all get when Shadow calls me a witch**

**Shadow: Hey! Don't blame this on me!**

**Knuckles: We blame you!**

**Shadow: Whatever**

**Tails: Gemma doesn'y own us**

**Simba: And she doesn't own the lion king either!**

**Sonic:...Where the hell did you come from?**

**Simba: Gemma brought me**

**Silver: Whatever, enjoy and review**

**Scar walk along a ledge at pride rock and kicked a bone of it when he heard the sound of running feet.**

**"Hey, uncle Scar! Guess what?" Sonic cried as he came around the corner.**

**"I despise guessing games" the old lion hissed.**

**"I'm gonna be king of Pride Rock" Sonic said unaware of his uncles sower mood.**

**"Oh goody!" Scar said lazily.**

**"My dad just showed me the whole kingdom, and I'm gonna rule it all" Sonic said with a chuckle.**

**"Yes well forgive for not leaping for joy, bad back you know" Scar said and flopped down onto the ground.**

**"Hay, uncle Scar. When I'm king, what will that make you?" the hedgehog asked while lying down on his uncle's mane.**

**"A monkey's uncle" he said making the blue cub laugh and roll off him.**

**"You so weird" Sonic laugh up at him while Scar turned to face him with a smile.**

**"You have no idea. So your father showed you the whole kingdom did he?" Scar asked while standing up. **

**"Everything" sonic said smiling.**

**"He didn't show you what's beyond that rise at the northern border?" Scar asked.**

"He's not is he?" Sarabi asked.

"He better not be" Mufasa growled.

**"Well no, he said I can't go there" Sonic said while looking down.**

**"And he's absolutely right! It's far too dangerous. Only the bravest lions go there" Scar said in a manipulating way.**

"He is" Sarabi growled making everyone near her move away slightly.

**"Well I'm brave. What's out there?" Sonic asked now very interested.**

**"I'm sorry sonic I just can't tell you" Scar said.**

**"Why not?" Sonic asked.**

**"Sonic, sonic I'm only looking out for the well-being of my favourite nephew" Scar said with smile and placing a paw on Sonic's head.**

**"Yeah right, I'm your only nephew" Sonic said from under the paw.**

**"All the more reason for me to be protective. An Elephant graveyard is not place for a young prince. Oops!" Scar cried in fake alarm.**

**"An elephant what? Whoa!" sonic said while looking out to where it was. **

**"Oh, dear, I've said too much. Well, I suppose you'd have found out sooner or later, you being so cleaver and all. Just do me one thing, promise me you'll never visit that dreadful place" Scar said while bring sonic into a huge.**

"So that's how you found out" Mufasa said looking down at his son who nodded slightly afraid he would get uncle Scar in trouble.

**"No problem" Sonic said smiling up at his uncle.**

**"There's a good lad. You run along now and have fun. And remember, it's out little secret" Scar called out to the hedgehog who nodded and run off. When sonic was gone Scare gave and evil smirk.**

Sonic was once again confused because once again it looked like his beloved uncle didn't like him all that much. Mufasa was trying to find a reasonable explanation for his brother's actions while Sarabi had a growing suspicion.

**Some lionesses were lying on rocks around Pride Rock when they saw the young blue hedgehog go running past on all fours. The prince stopped in front of a pale cream lioness who was giving a young female cub around Sonic's age a bath. The cub was very pale cream, almost white and had pale blue eyes.**

**"Hey, Nala" Sonic greeted his friend.**

**"Hi, sonic" she said as her mother licked her cheek.**

**"Come on. I just heard about this great place" Sonic whispered to her.**

"You're not really going there are you?"Chris asked in shock. Sonic just smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

"Hey, come on give me a break I was eight" he said.

"You still shouldn't have gone" Chuck said.

"Who side are you on?" Sonic cried.

"On your parent's side" Rouge said making sonic pout.

**"Sonic! I'm kinda in the middle of a bath" Nala hissed as her mum licked under her chine.**

**"And it's time for yours" a voice said from behind sonic making him panic and try to run only to be picked up by a paw. He was then held down by his mum as she licked over his face.**

**"Mom!" Sonic cried trying to get away but to no avile. "Mom, you're messing up my mane!" sonic said as his fur and quills stuck out of place.**

"Does the kitty not like baths?" Knuckles teased only to have sonic growl at him, "Ok no need to get huffy"

**Sarabi smiled down at her son as he jumped down and fixed his fur.**

**"Ok, ok, I'm clean can we go now?" he asked.**

**"So, where we going? It better not be any place dumb" Nala said as her mum cleaned her back.**

**"No it's really cool" Sonic smiled.**

**"So where is this really cool place?" Sarabi asked making sonic flinch. What now? He couldn't tell her where they were going.**

**"Oh umm, around the waterhole" Sonic made up.**

Sarabi gently cuffed her son over the head and glared down at him, "That's for lying to your mother" she said to his confused look.

**"The waterhole? What's so great about the waterhole?" Nala asked. Sonic smiled up at his mother before turning to Nala.**

**"I'll show you when we get there" he hissed under his breath and Nala suddenly understood what he was trying to say.**

**"Oh, um mum can I go with sonic?" she asked.**

**"Humm, what do you think, Sarabi?" she asked.**

**"Well"**

**Both sonic and Nala looked up her and smiled while saying at the same time, "Please?"**

**"It's alright with me" she said making the two cheer and start to run off, "As long as Zazu goes with you" she called making them both freeze in their tracks and look at each other.**

"Oh not Zazu" Tails said.

**"Oh not Zazu" Sonic said.**

Tails blinked in shock while everyone else around erupted into laughter.

"Ha you sound like eight year old sonic" Knuckles laughed.

"Yeah poor tails" shadow teased.

"Hey!"

**"Step lively. The sooner we get to the waterhole, the sooner we can leave" Zazu called from above the lion cub and hedgehog cub. **

**"So, where are we really going?" Nala asked in a hushed whispered so Zazu wouldn't hear.**

**"An elephant graveyard" Sonic whispered back.**

**"Wow!"**

**"Shhh Zazu!" Sonic hissed at her.**

**"Oh right, so how we gonna ditch the dodo?" she asked.**

**The two began to whisper a plan when Zazu came flying down and landed in front of them with a big grin on his break. "Oh just look at you two. Little seeds of romance blossoming in the savannah. Your parents will be thrilled, what with you being betrothed and all" he said.**

"WHAT?" Amy screamed looking livid.

"Umm yeah that's right Amy, I'm betrothed to Nala" Sonic said with a small shy smile.

"No! You are my boyfriend and we are meant to be together!" she screeched making everyone's ears hurt.

"Amy you don't really have a say in the matter, I'm royalty and my hand has already been promised to that of another that and we aren't dating" Sonic said slightly angry because now that he thought about it, he did sort of fancy Nala.

"But it's not far!" Amy wailed.

"Sorry Amy but he's right, when you are betrothed you can't back out of it" Tails said much to her chagrin.

"So can we get on with it?" Sonic asked and when they nodded the memory started playing again.

**"Be-what?" Sonic asked dumbfounded.**

**"Betrothed, intended, affianced" Zazu said still smiling while the two cubs looked completely lost.**

**"Meaning?" Nala asked.**

**"One day you two are going to be married" Zazu said happily.**

**"Yuck/EW!" they both cried looking sick.**

**"I can't marry her, she's my friend" sonic pointed out like it was obvious.**

"Yes he can't marry her" Amy growled but was ignored.

**"Yeah, it'd be so weird" Nala said. Zazu just cross his wings and turned his beak up at the two of them.**

**"Well sorry to bust your bubble, but you two turtle doves have no choice. It's a tradition going back generations" Zazu stated proudly.**

**"Well when I'm king, that will be the first thing to go" Sonic said with a smile.**

**"Not so long as I'm around" Zazu said with a smug grin.**

**"Well in that case, you're fired" Sonic said with a smile as uptight music began to play.**

"Oh no" sonic groaned knowing what was coming next.

"What?" chuck asked as everyone looked to the hedgehog who was hiding in his father's mane.

"Just watch, it will show you" he said, words muffled.

**"Nice try, but only the king can do that" Zazu said with a smirk.**

**"Well he's the future king" Nala pointed out making sonic grin and transform into his lion cub form.**

**"Yeah so you have to do what I tell you" he said and poked Zazu with his paw.**

**"Not yet I don't, and with an attitude like that, I'm afraid you're shaping up to be a pretty pathetic king, indeed" Zazu snapped while ruffling his feathers.**

**"Hump, not the way I see it" sonic said and shocked everyone when he began to sing and very well to.**

**_"I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware"_**** he sang making Zazu back up and trip over a fallen log. Then everyone got another shock when Zazu began to sing as well.**

**_"Well, I've never seen a king of beasts with quite so little hair"_**** Zazu sang and plucked a hair from Sonic's golden head. The lion cub stuck his head through a red bush making it look like he had a mane.**

**_"I'm gonna be the main event, like no king was before. I'm brushin' up on lookin' down, I'm working on my roar!" _****Sonic sang and roar at Zazu knocking him into a mud puddle.**

**The horned bill got out and started to wipe his face on something while continuing to sing, ****_"Thus, far, a rather uninspiring thing" _****only to realize the thing he was wiping his face on was an elephant's ear. The elephant scowled and waked him away with her trunk as Nala and Sonic ran by.**

**_'Oh I just can't wait to be king" _****Sonic sang as he and Nala run over to Zazu who was standing in a small stream of water.**

**"You've rather a long way to go, young master, if you think…" Zazu said.**

**_"No one sayin', 'do this'" _****Sonic sang.**

******"Now, when I said that…" Zazu began.**

**_"No one sayin' 'be there'" _****Nala sang in a lovely voice.**

**"What I meant was…" Zazu said only to be cut off again.**

**_"No one sayin' 'stop that'" _****Sonic sang.**

**"Now what you don't realize…"**

**_"No one sayin' 'see here'" _****both Sonic and Nala sang and ran off.**

**"Now, see here!" Zazu cried only to fall back when two Ostriches ran by with the two lion cub's on their back.**

**"****_Free to run around all day" _****Sonic sang as Zazu flew after them saying 'well that's definitely out'. "****_Free to do it all my way"_**

**_"I think it's time that you and I arrange a heart-to-heart"_**** Zazu said flying in front of the Ostriches only to fly into a rhino's backside.**

**_"Kings don't need advice from little horn bills for a start" _****sonic sang.**

**_ "If this is where the monarchy is headed count me out. Out of service, out of Africa, I wouldn't hang about. This child is getting wildly out of wing" _****Zazu sang flying after the two run away cubs.**

**The two lion cubs walked down a path way were some Zebra stepped aside to let them pass. "****_Oh I just can't wait to be king"._**** When Zazu tried to walk down the path the zebra turned around and lifted their tails at him.**

**The children then ran into a herd of elephants and dodged between their legs till Sonic managed to climb up onto a Giraffes head.**

**"****_Everybody, look left" _****he sang and the group and animals walked left trampling Zazu. "****_Everybody look right. Everywhere you look I'm, standing in the spot light!"_**

**_"Not yet"_**** Zazu seethed only to be pushed away by other animals. Sonic then whispered something to some monkeys and they then grabbed Zazu. Then all the other animals began to sing.**

**_"Let every creature go for broke and sing. Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing. It's gonna be king Sonic's finest fling"_**** they all sang and some Giraffe used their necks to throw Sonic and Nala into the air and catch them again.**

**_"Oh I just can't wait to be king" _****everyone sang as they formed a tower of animals with Sonic and Nala at the top. "****_Oh I just can't wait to be king. Oh I just can't wait to be king. Oh I just can't wait, to be king!"_**** the tower suddenly collapsed but amazingly everyone got away, well except for Zazu who was now stuck underneath a rhino.******

"Oh my god, that was amazing!" Chris yelled at the end of it all. Everyone was cheering and clapping for sonic who smiled and took a few bows.

"How the hell did you pull that off?" Knuckles asked.

"Remember my friend, Hakuna matata" Sonic whispered to Knuckles and Tails and they both nodded in understanding. "Still it was pretty impressive if I do say so myself"

"I didn't know you could sing big blue" Rough said with a smirk.

"Or that being king was such a big deal" Shadow said.

"You certainly can sing well" Chuck said.

"Even though you did do the wrong thing that was very cleaver my son" Mufasa said.

"Yes well done" Sarabi said and licked Sonic's cheek making him smile.

**"I beg your pardon, madam, but get off!" Zazu's muffled voice came from under the rhino making everyone laugh. "Sonic, Nala?"**

**The two cubs were long gone laughing and giggling while they ran. Sonic changed back into a hedgehog but stayed on all fours, in fact he was always on all fours.**

**"All right! It worked!" he cheered.**

**"We lost him" Nala agreed**

**"I am a genius" Sonic said proudly making Nala frown.**

**"Hey genius it was my idea" she reminded him.**

**"Yeah, but I pulled it off" Sonic said while putting a paw on his chest and smiling.**

**"With me" Nala challenged.**

**"Oh yeah, rrragghh!" Sonic growled and tackled her only to be pinned underneath her. She giggled and smiled down at him.**

**"Pinned ya" she giggled.**

**"Hey, let me up!" he growled and pushed her off him. When Nala turned around he smirked and tackled her sending then tumbling down a ditch laughing all the way. When they reached the bottom Nala had pinned him again.**

**"Pinned ya again" she smirked.**

"Wow sonic beaten by a girl" Shadow teased.

"Like to see you do better!" Sonic snapped back.

**A sudden hiss of steam made them both gasp and look up. At the top of the other side they could see two white bones sticking out. Nala's ears went back in fear while sonic smiled and they both climbed up to see a huge elephant skull.**

**Me: There you have it!**

**Silver: Kill us now**

**Me: Shut up Silver or I'll feed you to my dog**

**Shadow: You have a dog?**

**Me: Yep and its a husky which means its part wolf**

**Sonic: Dear god!**

**Me: Review and have a lovely day!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Me: I am so sorry for not updating, my account wouldn't let me login for some reason and I am about to move to Queensland and change schools so everything's crazy at the moment.**

**Sonic: Everything is crazy with you.**

**Me: I will throw you out the window into the swimming pool**

**Sonic: 0_O**

**Shadow: I think you broke him**

**Me: Good, now he'll stop complaining**

**Knuckles: She doesn't own us or the lion king**

**"This is it, we made it" Sonic said as they walked over to one side. Looking over one of the tusks they could see hundreds of elephant skeletons.**

"Whoa!"

**"Whoa!" they both said.**

**"It's really creepy" Nala said.**

**"Yeah, isn't it great?" Sonic asked her with a smile.**

**"We could get in big trouble"**

**"I know!"**

**They both turned back to the giant skull and started walking towards it. "I wonder if its brains are still in there." Nala said.**

**"There's only one way to know. Come on, let's go check it out" Sonic said and started walking towards it only to be stopped by Zazu.**

**"Wrong! The only checking out you will do will be to check out of here" he snapped ushering the two away.**

**"Oh man!" Sonic groaned.**

**"We're way beyond the boundary of the Pride Lands" Zazu said fearfully. Sonic on the other hand just laughed.**

**"Look, banana beak is scared" he teased only to have a feather pointed at his nose.**

**"It's mister banana beak to you, spiky, and right now we are all in very real danger" Zazu warned.**

**"Danger? Ha, I walk on the wild side. I laugh at the face of danger ha ha ha ha!" he laughed only to gasp in fear when manic laughter echoed around in the skull. He jumped behind Zazu just as three hyenas walked out. One was female and the other two were male.**

"I don't like this" Amy whispered.

"Who are they anyway?" Chuck asked.

"Those hyenas were banished from the Pride Lands and now they live there in the graveyard" Mufasa explained.

**"Well, well, well, Banzai, what have we got here?" the female asked.**

**"Oh, I don't know Shenzi. What do you think Ed?" he asked the last only for it to laugh insanely. "Yeah just what I was thinking. A trio of trespassers!"**

**"And quite by accident, let me assure you. A simple navigational error" Zazu said and turned to go only to have Shenzi step on his tail feathers.**

**"Whoa, whoa, wait, wait, wait. I know you. You're Mufasa's little stooge" she said with a grin.**

**"I, madam, am the king's major-domo" Zazu huffed angrily.**

"What is the Major-domo anyway?" Knuckles asked.

"Zazu's like the messenger" Sonic said only to get a glare from his mother, "Well he is"

"Now sonic what has Zazu ever done to you" Sarabi chined.

**The hyenas began to circle sonic and Nala. The little hedgehog was glaring up at them while Nala looked very frightened.**

**"And that would make you…" Banzai began smiling.**

**"Future king" Sonic growled.**

**"Do you know what we do to king's who step out of their kingdom?" Shenzi asked the cub.**

**"You can't do anything to me" Sonic huffed.**

**"Ah technically, they can. We are on their land" Zazu told the prince.**

"Yes you did trespass on their land" Sarabi frowned at her son.

**"But Zazu, you told me they're nothing but slobbering, mangy, stupid poachers" Sonic said.**

**"Ix-nay on the upid-stay" the bird whispered only to have Banzai shove his face near him. **

**"Who are you callin' upid-stay?" he asked angrily.**

**"Oh my, my, my. Look at the sun! It's time to go!" Zazu said and the three of them made a break for it only to be stopped by Shenzi.**

**"What's the hurry? We'd love you to stick around for dinner" she said with a smirk.**

**"Yeah, we could have whatever's lion around!" Banzai said and the three hyenas started laughing.**

"That's sick" Tails spat looking disgusted.

"And they aren't all that funny" Sonic said making everyone smile slightly.

**"Oh wait, wait, wait, I got one, I got one!" Shenzi shouted. "Make mine a cub sandwich! Whaddaya think?" and the two started laughing only to have Ed jump up and down pointing at something.**

**"What Ed?" Shenzi asked.**

**"Hey, did we order this dinner to go?" Banzai asked looking to where Ed was pointing.**

**"No why?"**

**"Cause there it goes!" and they could see Sonic, Nala and Zazu running away into the graveyard.**

"Ok that one was actually kinda funny" Sonic said with a smile.

"Yeah I guess it was" Chuck said.

**As the two cubs ran they didn't see Zazu get grabbed, they just kept running till they stopped out of breath.**

**"Did we loss them?" Nala asked.**

**"I think so. Where's Zazu?" Sonic asked suddenly afraid for his friend.**

**The hyenas held Zazu by the wings and were walking him towards a mini steam vent.**

**"The little major-domo birdy hippety-hopped all the way to the birdie-boiler" Banzai said with a chuckled and put Zazu in the vent.**

**"Oh no, not the birdie-boiler ARGH!" Zazu shouted when the vent went off sending him flying away and causing the hyenas to laugh.**

**"Hey, why don't you pick on somebody your own size?" Sonic asked from above them.**

**"Like you?" Shenzi asked.**

**"Oops" sonic muttered and they both ran when Shenzi jumped at them snapping their jaws making Nala scream. They ran but stopped when the three hyenas appeared in front of them causing them to change directions. They climbed over the giant elephant skull and slid down its spine before climbing up a wall of bones.**

**"Sonic!" Nala screamed making the prince turn and gasp. She was sliding down towards the hyenas. He shifted into his lion form and ran down using his claws to slash across Shenzi's face when she tried to bit down on Nala. **

"I can see that even back then you were a hero sonic" Chuck said with a warm smile.

"A hero wouldn't deliberately put his best friend in danger" Sonic said while looking down.

"Hay, you saved her and learnt your lesson son. It's in the past" Mufasa said and nuzzled sonic who smiled.

**Shenzi growled angrily at sonic who shifted back and the two ran up the wall and away before coming to a dead end.**

"No!"

**"Here kitty, kitty, kitty" Banzai said with a smile.**

**Sonic stood protectively in front of Nala and tried to roar to frighten them off but it just sounded weak.**

**"Oh that was it? Come on do it again" Shenzi laughed. Sonic glared and roar again but this time it sounded like a full blown adult roar.**

"Huh?"

**"Huh?" before they knew it an angry Mufasa tackled the three hyenas to the floor roaring angrily in their faces and causing them to apologise over and over again.**

**"Please, please! Uncle, uncle!"**

**"Silence!" Mufasa roared.**

**"Look we're really sorry" Shenzi said.**

**"If you ever come near my son again…" Mufasa threatened.**

**"Oh this is, this is your son? Did you know that?" Shenzi asked.**

**"No. me? I didn't know that…no, did you?" Banzai said.**

**"No, of course not" Shenzi said and then they both turned to Ed.**

**"Ed?" the mute hyena nodded his head making Mufasa roar angrily.**

**"Toodles" Banzai said and they all ran for it.**

"Cowards" Shadow muttered.

"Oh so you think you can go up against father without your chaos powers?" Sonic asked with a smirk. The ebony hedgehog looked at the lion and paled but didn't answer.

**Both sonic and Nala walked over to the king looking very much like scolded children.**

**"Dad, I…"**

**"You deliberately disobeyed me" Mufasa cut his son off while glaring down at him.**

**"Dad, I'm…I'm sorry"**

**"Let's go home!" Mufasa growled.**

**The two cubs walked slowly behind the king with their heads down knowing that they were in big trouble.**

**"I thought you were very brave" Nala whispered to Sonic.**

**As they walked away everyone saw Scar standing upon a ledge above them glaring down at them.**

"That traitor! He didn't even try to help!" Mufasa roared making sonic flinch away from him.

"The next time I see him I'll castrate him with my claws" Sarabi spat making all the males in the room hold their groins for protection.

"Mum, dad, what's going on?" Sonic asked unaware of what his uncle was doing. Everyone was looking at him in sympathy and he didn't know why.

"Later son" Mufasa said making sonic pout.

**Mufasa walked through the grass ahead of the two cubs while they just hung their heads in shame. Zazu flew between the two groups.**

**"Zazu" the king called and the bird flew over looking nervous.**

**"Yes sire?"**

**"Take Nala home. I've got to teach my son a lesson" Mufasa said looking back at the cubs and watching as sonic slunk down into the grass. Zazu flew over to them and sighed sadly.**

**"Come Nala" he said and turned to sonic, "Sonic, good luck"**

**Sonic watched the two of them walk away, Nala turning around to look back at him with sad eyes.**

**"Sonic!" the angry voice of the king cut through the evening silence making sonic flinch. He sighed and walked over to his dad** **stumbling right next to him. Looking down he could see the giant paw print of his father and he gulped fearfully.**

"I was very angry" Mufasa said.

"Your scary when your angry dad" Sonic told him.

"Sometimes I have to be" the king said.

**Sonic sat down next to his father who sighed and looked down at him with slightly angry eyes.**

**"Sonic, I'm very disappointed in you" he said.**

**"I know"**

**"You could have been killed. You deliberately disobeyed me, and what's worse, you put Nala in danger"**

**Sonic by now was in tears and breathing heavily. "I was just trying to be brave, like you" **

**"I'm only brave when I have to be. Sonic, being brave, doesn't mean you go looking for trouble"**

**"But you're not scared of anything" the hedgehog cub cried.**

**"I was today"**

**"You were?"**

**"Yes. I thought I might loss you" Mufasa said.**

"You really love him, don't you?" Chuck asked the lions who smiled down at their adopted son.

"With all our hearts" Sarabi said licking Sonic's face.

"Oh mom"

"He is our son in everything but blood" Mufasa said nuzzling his mate and cub.

**"I guess even king's get scared huh?" Sonic asked his dad with a small smile when his dad nodded. "But you know what?" Sonic whispered.**

**"What?" Mufasa whispered back with a smile.**

**"I think those hyenas were even scareder" **

**Mufasa chuckled, "Cause nobody messes with your dad, come here you!" he cried and grabbed his son in a head lock and gave him a noggie.**

**"Oh no! No!" Sonic yelled while squirming around in his father's grip. When he got lose he jumped up and tackled the big lion and the two started chasing each other around the grassy plain till sonic tackled his dad to the floor biting his ear. **

**"Dad?"**

**"Humm?"**

**"We're pals, right?" sonic asked.**

**"Right"**

**"And we'll always be together, right?" the blue cub asked from on top of his father's head. The king sighed before sitting up slightly.**

**"Sonic, let me tell you something that my father told me. Look at the stars. The great kings of the past look down on us from those stars"**

**"Really?"**

**"Yes. So whenever you feel alone, just remember that those kings will always be there to guide you. And so will I" Mufasa told him.**

Sonic sniffed at that and moved closer to his father. He didn't want his father to just be watching over him, he wanted him to hug and play with him.

"Sonic are you ok?" Amy asked.

"I'm fine"

"Well if you say so" she said.

"What's the next memory?" Rouge asked suddenly.

"The next one is called stamped" the female voice from earlier said and sonic stiffened and gasped.

"No!"

"I'm sorry sonic, but it must be done" the voice said sadly.

**Me: And that's a chapter!**

**Silver: When will it all end?!**

**Me: Shut up or I'll lock you in the cupboard again!**

**Silver: I'll be good**

**Tails: Please review**

**Me: And also check out my Deviant art account and read my story "Guardians he rise of Calteg" and see the drawings of the characters. My name in merlinfrostG. See ya**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Me: It's me again!**

**Shadow: And I must say I am thrilled to see you**

**Me: Can it or I'll pull out my Nan's new kitchen knives she got yesterday!**

**Shadow: O_o sorry**

**Silver: I love how you can shut him up with just your words**

**Me: Thank you Silver, at least someone appreciates my skills**

**Sonic: Oh I do, I just hate them at the same time**

**Me: You know, its a good thing I like you Sonic or you'd be dead by now**

**Sonic: Should I take that as a complement?**

**Knuckles: Yes, yes you should**

**Rouge: Gemma doesn't own us or lion king**

**Tails: And please review**

**A large gorge could be seen that had no life growing in it what's so ever. Only a few small trees and the hot beating sun. Scar and Sonic were down in it sitting under a tree at one end of the gorge.**

**"Now you wait here. Your father has a marvellous surprise for you" Scar said making everyone watching but sonic suspicious.**

**"Oh what is it?" Sonic asked happily.**

**"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise now, would it?" the older lion asked.**

**"If you tell me, I'll still act surprised" the hedgehog grinned. **

**Scar chuckled slightly and shook his head, "You are such a naughty boy"**

**"Come on uncle Scar" Sonic begged.**

**"No, no, no, no, no, no, no. This is just for you and your daddy. You know, a sort of father-son thing" Scar said lazily. "Well, I'd better go get him" **

**"I'll come with you" Sonic said jumping down from the rock he was on only to be stopped by Scar.**

**"No!" the older lion the realized he sounded a bit too harsh and smiled, "No. you just stay on this rock. You wouldn't want to end up in another mess like you did with the hyenas"**

**Sonic looked up in surprise, "You know about that?"**

**"Sonic, everybody knows about that" Scar said.**

**"Really?"**

**"Oh yes. Lucky daddy was there to save you, eh?" Scar said with a smirk before bring sonic into a hug, "And just between us, you might want to work on that little roar of yours, hmm?"**

**"Oh, ok"**

"Why does he want you to practise your roar?" Shadow asked.

"I don't know" Sonic said looking pale.

"The walls of the gorge will magnify the sound" Tails said suddenly.

**"Hay, uncle Scar,** **will I like this surprise?" Sonic asked as Scar walked away.**

**"Sonic it's to die for" the lion grinned.**

**At the top of the gorge a herd of wildebeest were grazing and behind them the three hyenas sat.**

**"Shut up" Shenzi snapped at Banzai.**

**"I can't help it. I'm so hungry. I got to have wildebeest"**

**"Stay put" Shenzi growled.**

**"Can I just pick off one of the little sick ones?" Banzai asked.**

**"No. we wait for the signal from Scar" Shenzi said. They looked up and saw Scar appear on a cliff above them and they smiled. "There he is. Let's go"**

"Why is uncle Scar up there? What is he doing?" Sonic asked confused.

"Use Sonic's practise roar to make it look like he caused a stamped" Tails muttered and all eyes widened but Sonic's. He had caused the stamped, right?

**Sonic sat on the rock frowning, "Little roar" he huffed. A lizard walked next to him making him look up and growled at it. He tried to roar but it still sounded like a kitten. He tried again with the same result. Sucking in a deep breath he let out a loud roar that echoed. He smiled when the lizard ran for it and the noise echoed only to frown when a rumbling sound started.**

**Looking down he saw small rocks bouncing up and down and when he looked up the side of the gorge he saw a herd of wildebeest running down it towards him. Sonic gasped in fear before turning and running. The wildebeest continued running completely unaware he was there and he was only just keeping ahead.**

**Mufasa was walking a little ways away when Zazu saw a cloud of dust rise from the gorge.**

**"Oh look sire, the herd is on the move" he said.**

**"Odd" Mufasa said frowning when Scar came running over.**

**"Mufasa, quick. Stamped in the gorge. Sonic's down there!" he cried.**

**"Sonic?"**

**Sonic was running like no tomorrow but the wildebeest were catching up. It wasn't long before they over took him and he was dodging between legs. He saw an old dead tree and shifted into his lion form and climbed up it watching as the wildebeest ran past.**

**Mufasa and Scar were running as fast as they could to the gorge while Zazu flew ahead to check if Sonic was alright. He dived down and searched looking all over till he saw the prince on the tree hanging on for dear life.**

**"Zazu, help me!" Sonic cried out fearfully.**

**"Your father is on the way! Hold on!" Zazu yelled.**

**"Hurry!" sonic yelled while slipping slightly.**

**The two lions arrived and looked all around in fear. Zazu flew over to them and pointed to the tree.**

**"There! There on that tree!" he cried.**

**They looked down to see Sonic holding on and slipping as hundreds of wildebeest ran past.**

**"Hold on sonic!" Mufasa cried only to watch in horror as a wildebeest hit the tree making it jerk and almost break. Sonic screamed in fear as the jerk made him slip more. **

**Mufasa bravely jumped down into the stamped running towards his frightened son.**

**"Oh, Scar, this is awful! What'll we do? What'll we do?" Zazu yelled in panic. "Oh I'll go back for help, that's what I'll do. I'll go back for…" he ranted only for Scar to hit him into the wall of the gorge knocking him unconscious.**

"If only he had gone back for help" Mufasa said while everyone else was glued to the screen.

**Mufasa ran past the tree and did a quick turn running straight towards it only to be clipped by a wildebeest and fall to the ground. He looked up in horror as another one ran into the tree breaking it and sending Sonic flying into the air. The lion cub screamed in fear only to be caught in his dad's mouth. Scar walked along a ledge watching with wide eyes as Mufasa ran towards a lower ledge.**

**As he turned he knocked into a wildebeest dropping Sonic who tumbled away. He got up and dodged between running legs only to be picked up again by his dad. Mufasa found a ledge and jumped half way up it to put Sonic down only to be caught by a wildebeest and dragged back into the stamped.**

**"Dad!" Sonic cried out and searched for his father, his eyes widening when he couldn't see him. Seconds went by and suddenly Mufasa jumped out of the stamped and onto the cliff side and started to climb up it. Sonic sighed in relief and started up a tunnel so he could meet up with his father.**

**Mufasa continued to climb up till he was almost there. At the top Scar stood looking down at his brother with indifference.**

**"Scar!" Mufasa cried.**

**"Brother" Scar acknowledged.**

**"Brother, help me!" Mufasa begged. Scar stood there for a second before lunging down and sinking his claws into Mufasa's paws making him roar in pain. He then smiled down at him with his eyes glinting evilly.**

**"Long live the king" Scar chanted as Mufasa eyes widened in horror. Scar then threw Mufasa off the cliff and down into the stamped below watching as the king screamed.**

**"NOOOOOOOO!" Sonic yelled watching his father fall.**

"NOOOOOOOO!" present sonic screamed and pulled at his quills as tears fell down his face. Mufasa and Sarabi nuzzled and licked him to try and calm him down but he just held on tightly to his father.

Everyone had tears in their eyes because one, the king didn't deserve to die. And two, no child should have to watch their father die in such a way when they were so young. They were shocked Sonic hadn't been more traumatized by this because most children would have gone into a depression but he was always smiling, always having fun, just like a normal kid his age.

**Sonic ran down when the last Wildebeest left but the whole gorge was filled with dust. He could barely see five feet. He gave a few coughs while looking around.**

**"Dad?" he called out be reserved no answer. He continued to look around when he heard a noise and looked up hopefully. "Dad?" but it was only a wildebeest that was a bit slower than the rest. But behind it he could see the fall tree he had been on, and under it a large body. Sonic gasped and ran over to his father who lay very still.**

Tails and Knuckles had walked over to Sonic and sat with him and his parents trying to comfort the distressed teen. He was thirteen now but he was still a child at heart, a child who had been through too much too young.

**"Dad? Dad, come on. You got to get up" Sonic begged and gently nudged his father's head hoping to wake him but nothing happened. Tears fell from his emerald eyes as he shifted back to his hedgehog form.**

**"Dad? We got to go home" sonic cried and stood on two legs resting his front paws on his father's mane and pushed him. He ran around to the back of Mufasa's head and bit his ear pulling on it like he did a few days ago to wake him, but the king lay still.**

**It finally dawned on sonic what had happened and he looked around in a panic, "Help! (Echoes) Somebody! (Echoes) Anybody. Help" sonic sobbed and turned back to his dead father. He sniffed before crawling under one of his father's arms and closing his eyes**

**Out of the dust cloud Scar appeared and had an indifferent expression on his face not even caring that he'd just murdered his brother.**

Everyone but sonic growled angrily at the traitor as they watched him approach Sonic.

**"Sonic. What have you done?" he asked.**

"It was all your fault you back stabbing, slim eating…" Chris yelled but was stopped by his grandfather from continuing.

"Language Chris" he warned.

"But…"

"Chris, please" Knuckles said and pointed to sonic who was still trembling next to his father but calming down.

**Sonic jumped away from his father and looked up his uncle as tears streamed down his peach muzzle.**

**"There were wildebeest and he tried to save me. It was an accident. I didn't mean for it to happen" sonic sobbed.**

"It wasn't your fault my little one" Sarabi said and nuzzled her son who just whimpered.

**"Of course. Of course you didn't" Scar said and brought sonic into a fake hug. "No one ever means for these things to happen. But the king is dead. And if it weren't for you, he'd still be alive"**

"How dear he" Mufasa growled angrily.

"If I ever meet him I'll punch his lights out" Knuckles seethed.

"You'll have to get in line then" Shadow hissed glaring daggers at the black maned lion.

"I'll want a piece of him to" Rouge put in.

**Sonic looked up at his uncle before hugging the lion's leg as he realized what Scar was saying.**

**"Oh, what will your mother think?" Scar cried making sonic tense.**

**"What am I going to do?" the hedgehog cub asked desperately, his uncle always knew what to do.**

**"Run away, sonic. Run. Run away and never return" Scar said. Sonic looked at him, then Mufasa one last time before turning and running away, dust bellowing out behind him. Scar sat there when the three hyenas appeared behind him. **

**"Kill him"**

"Dick" Shadow spat making everyone gasp before they nodded in agreement.

**The hyenas smiled before running after the cub. Sonic ran until he was at a dead end and gasped when he saw the hyenas behind him. Looking around he saw a small passage way and run up it narrowly missing getting clawed by Shenzi.**

**When he reached the top he was faced with a steep drop and at the bottom were hundreds of spiky plants. Turning around he saw the hyenas coming for him so he jumped. Tumbling down the hill he rolled over the edge and fell through the spicks unharmed and started to crawl through them and away from the hyenas and the Pride Lands.**

**The hyenas ran down the hill but Banzai saw the plants and stopped just in time. Then Shenzi crashed into him making him almost fall in and the Ed hit them knocking Banzai in. He yelled in pain while the other two laughed at him.**

**"Yow! Aah! Ohh! Yeow!" he cried as he climbed out covered in spicks.**

"Serves him right" Tails said while they all laughed, even Sonic giggled slightly at the hyenas misfortune.

**Shenzi looked out and saw sonic running away of in the distance. "Hey, there he goes. There he goes"**

**"So go get him" Banzai said pulling spicks from his paw.**

**"There ain't no way I'm going in there. What, you want me to come out looking like you, cactus butt?" she asked as Banzai pulled spines from his butt and spat them at Ed.**

**"But we got to finish the job" he said.**

**"Well, he's as good as dead out there anyway. And if he comes back, we'll kill him" she told him.**

**"Yeah! You hear that? If you ever come back, we'll kill ya!" Banzai yelled and they left laughing.**

**It was nigh time and Scar stood in front of all the lionesses of Pride Rock, all of them had their heads bowed in sadness.**

**"Mufasa's death is a terrible tragedy. But to lose Sonic, who had barely begun to live…" Scar said.**

"You might turn up dead if you're not careful" Sarabi growled.

**"For me, it is a deep, personal loss"**

**Sarabi sniffed and bowed her head as Zazu placed a wing on her paw. Nala sat between her mother's legs crying for her lost friend.**

**"So it is with a heavy heart that I assume the throne. Yet out of the ashes of this tragedy we shall rise to greet the dawning of a new era in which lion and hyena come together in a great and glorious future" Scar said as hyenas began to swarm Pride Rock.**

"There is no way the Pride Lands can support that many predators" Mufasa said with a sad look at what has become of his home.

"No it can't" Sarabi said sadly. Many lionesses had had miscarriages lately from not having enough to eat.

**Me: And there's chapter 7**

**Sonic: I can't believe you killed my father!**

**Me: What!? He dies in the real movie so naturally he would die in this fanfic**

**Sonic: I'm still hurt (turns away from me)**

**Me: Fine, go an sulk and turn emo like Shadow!**

**Shadow: HEY!**

**Me: Sorry Shadow**

**Shadow: What ever (Walks away)**

**Me: Now look what you've done Sonic! (Runs after Shadow) Shadow come back!**

**Sonic: Don't blame this on me, my father just died!**

**Tails: He's not your real father though**

**Sonic: Well I never knew my real father and this is as close as I will get so shut up (Runs off)**

**Tails: (Sigh) please review and hopefully this mess will be sorted out when the next chapter is up. until hen have a nice day (Runs after Sonic) Sonic hedgehog get back here!**


	8. Chapter 8

**chapter 8**

**Me: Oh my lord! Chapter 8 already!**

**Tails: You should be proud you've made it this far, I didn't think people would actually like this**

**Me: Same here, but here we are, and guess what? You and Knuckles are in this chapter!**

**Knuckles: Really? Finally, some credit!**

**Me: Hey, where is Sonic?**

**Silver: Umm, he's still sulking over last chapter**

**Me: Still? Sheesh what a baby**

**Shadow: That's what I've been saying!**

**Timor: Gemma doesn't own Sonic and friends or lion king**

**Blaze: Who the hell are you?**

**Timor: A character from one of Gemma's stories. I'm from the one on Deviant art**

**Rouge: Whatever, review and enjoy**

**A little ways of from Pride Rock sat the Baboon looking extremely sad.**

"Who is that guy anyway?" Knuckles asked.

"Rafiki, the wise man" Mufasa said.

**Rafiki sighed sadly and before they knew it he was sitting in his tree by the drawing of Sonic he had done so long ago. Without even looking at it he wiped his hand over it erasing it.**

**The drawing fades into the real thing and everyone sees sonic passed out in a desert as vultures circle above him in his lion form.**

"No" Sarabi exclaimed and hugged her son tighter.

"Mom I'm fine, stop worrying" Sonic said and nuzzled her.

**The vultures flew down and surrounded Sonic preparing to dig into their meal when loud shouting filled the air.** **A thirteen year old red echidna and ten year old yellow twin tailed fox charged at the and scared them away.**

"Hey knuckles, Tails it's you guys!" Amy yelled.

"Yep our first meeting with the little guy" Knuckles said happily.

"Hay!"

**"Get out! Get out! Get out of here!" Knuckles yelled and punched one.**

**"I love this! Bowling for buzzards" Tails yelled happily.**

**"Hee hee hee! Gets 'em every time" Knuckles laughed.**

**Tails walked over to Sonic and looked him over. "Uh-oh. Hay, Knuckles, you better come look. I think it's still alive"**

**"Eeeuw. All righty, what have we got here?" Knuckles asked and lifted Sonic's paw that was covering his face. "Jeez, it's a lion! Run, Tails move it!" he shouted and backed away.**

Everyone glared at Knuckles who had turned pink in the face.

"Hay I didn't know" he defended himself.

**"Hay, Knuckles, it's just a little lion. Look at him. He's so cute and all alone. Can we keep him?" Tails asked.**

"What am I, a pet?" Sonic asked.

**"Tails, are you nuts? You're talking about a lion. Lions eat guys like us" Knuckles yelled.**

**"But he's so little"**

**"He's gonna get bigger"**

**"Maybe he'll be on our side" Tails suggested.**

"So you only kept him for your own protection?" Sarabi asked affronted.

"Well at first but then we warmed up to him and also discovered he could turn into a Mobian" Knuckles said.

"Yep we're all one crazy family" Tails smiled.

**Knuckles laughed at his young friend and shook his head. "That's the stupidest thing I ever heard. Maybe he'll…Hay, I've got it. What if he's on our side?"**

**Tails frowned at his friend but shook his head.**

**"You know, having a lion around might not be such a bad idea" Knuckles said and picked up the cub.**

**"So we're keeping him?" Tails asked happily.**

**"Of course. Who's the brains of this outfit?"**

**"Uh…"**

**"My point exactly. Jeez, I'm fried. Let's get out of here and find some shade" Knuckles said and they walking into a jungle. They found a small waterhole and sat Sonic next to it and splashed his face with water wake the cub up.**

**"You ok, kid?" Knuckles asked.**

**"I guess so" Sonic muttered.**

**"You nearly died" Tails said worriedly.**

Sarabi whimpered and nuzzled sonic who smiled up at his mother.

**"I save you" Knuckles stated happily only to have Tails glare at him. "Well Tails helped, a little"**

**"Thanks for your help" Sonic said and walked back out into the desert.**

**"Hey, where you going?" Knuckles asked.**

**"Nowhere" Sonic said in a depressed tone as he sat down in the burning sun.**

**"Gee, he looks blue" Knuckles said sadly.**

**"I'd say brownish gold" Tails put in.**

**"No, no, no. I mean he's depressed" Knuckles corrected his friend.**

**The two Mobian's walked over to the lion cub and sat next to him.**

**"Kid, what's eating you?" Tails asked worriedly.**

**"Nothing. He's at the top of the food chain" Knuckles joked and laughed but when he saw no one else was laughing stopped. "So, where you from?"**

**"Who cares? I can't go back" Sonic huffed.**

**"Ah, you're an outcast. That's great, so are we" Knuckles smiled.**

**"What's you do, kid?" Tails asked.**

**"Something terrible. But I don't want to talk about it" Sonic muttered.**

"It wasn't your fault baby" Sarabi cooed and licked her son.

"Thanks mom" sonic whispered and hugged her but they all knew he still thought he was responsible for the kings death.

**"Good, we don't wanna hear about it" Knuckles said offhandedly.**

**"Come on, Knuckles. Anything we can do?" Tails asked hopefully.**

**"Not unless you can change the past" Sonic asked.**

**"You know kid, in times like this, my buddy Knuckles here says, 'you got to put your behind in your past'" Tails said only to frown.**

"Ha! What?" Chris asked while laughing. Everyone else was chuckling slightly as well making Tails frown slightly.

"Hay I was ten" Tails huffed.

**"No, no, no. Amateur. Lie down before you hurt yourself. It's 'you got to put your past behind you.' Look bad things, and you can't do anything about it, right?" Knuckles asked. **

**"Right" Sonic said sadly only for the red echidna to point a finger in his face.**

**"Wrong! When the world turns its back on you, you turn your back on the world" Knuckles said.**

**"Well, that's not what I was taught"**

**"The maybe you need a new lesson. Repeat after me. Ahem. ****_Hakuna matata_****" Knuckles said.**

"What does that mean?" Amy asked.

Sonic, tails and Knuckles smiled at each other and winked, "You'll see"

**"What?" Sonic asked confused by the word.**

**"****_Hakuna matata._**** It means 'no worries'" Tails said cheerfully.**

**Then everyone got a shock when Knuckles and Tails started singing.**

**"****_Hakuna matata. What a wonderful phrase" _****Knuckles sang.**

**"****_Hakuna matata. Ain't no passing craze" _****tails filled in.**

**"****_It means no worries for the rest of your days" _****Knuckles sang and the two led sonic in to the jungle where they made him a chair out of leaves and sat him there while fanning him.**

**"****_It's our problem-free philosophy Hakuna matata" _****they both sang.**

**"Hakuna matata?" Sonic asked.**

**"Yeah it's our motto" Tails told him with a smile.**

**"What's a motto?" Sonic asked.**

**"Nothin'. What's-a-motto with you?" Knuckles joked and the two laughed.**

**"You know, kid, these two words will solve all your problems" Tails assured him.**

**"That's right. Take Tails, for example. Why… (Singing) ****_When he was a young fox kit"_**

**_"When I was a young fox Kit!"_**** Tails sang loudly.**

**"Very nice" Knuckles said rubbing his ear.**

**"Thanks" **

**"****_He found he could tinker with all things mechanical. He could make a robot with only a clock and key" _****Knuckles sang.**

**_"I'm a sensitive soul though I seem thick-skinned. And it hurt when my friends always broke my toys and inventions"_**** Tails sang. "****_And, oh, the shame"_**

**_"He was ashamed" _****Knuckles cried.**

**"****_Though of changing my name"_**

**_"Oh, what's in a name?"_**

**_"And I got downhearted"_**

**_"How did you feel?"_**

**_"When those monkeys threw…"_**

**_"_****Hay Tails, not in front of the kid" Knuckles cried.**

**"Oh sorry" Tails said with a smile while sonic just blinked in confusion.**

**_"Hakuna matata _****what****_ a wonderful phrase. Hakuna matata, ain't no passing craze" _****Both Tails and Knuckles sang and sonic smiled happily before singing as well.**

**"****_It means no worries for the rest of your days"_**

**_"_****Yeah sing it kid" Knuckles cried and both he and sonic continued to sing, "****_It's our problem-free philosophy"_**

**_"Hakuna matata"_**

**"So ya got a name kid?" Knuckles asked.**

**"Yeah it's sonic"**

**"Anything interesting about yourself we should know?" Tails asked.**

**"Umm, just this" Sonic said and shifted into his hedgehog form. He was still on all fours seeing how he didn't know any other way to walk. The echidna and fox gaped at him before smiling.**

"Hay, sonic, why do you walk on all fours even as a hedgehog back then?" Chris asked.

"Because that was the way I grew up walking, it took me a month to learn how to walk on two legs and when I started running I discovered I could run at supersonic speeds" the blue hedgehog said.

**"That's a neat trick, a least now we can take you into town with causing a scene" Tails said.**

**"Town?"**

**"Yeah come on" Knuckles said and pulled the hedgehog over to where the city of station square was. Sonic gasped at it all and watched with wide eyes.**

**"Welcome to our humble home" Knuckles said.**

**"You live here?" Sonic asked having never seen anything like it. There was a large patch of beautiful jungle between the city and them and it was breath taking.**

**"We live wherever we want" Knuckles said.**

**"It's beautiful" Sonic breathed.**

**The two friends led sonic towards the city the whole way there helping him walk on two legs. When the cub asked why he had to walk this way they just told him it was how everyone else walked. They also said they would pick up some shoes and gloves for him. On the way their Tails stomach growled.**

**"I'm starved" he groaned.**

**"I'm so hungry I could eat a whole zebra" Sonic moaned making Knuckles laugh nervously. It was going to be hard getting this wild kid used to city life.**

**"We're fresh out of zebra" he said.**

**"Any antelope?" sonic asked hopefully.**

**"Nuh-uh"**

**"Hippo?"**

**"Nope"**

"How did you get him civilized?" Chuck asked the echidna and fox who smiled.

"With a lot of hard work" Tails grinned.

"It wasn't that bad" Sonic huffed.

"Sonic you were basically wild when we found you" Knuckles reminded the hedgehog.

"Well sorry for being raised by lions" He snapped.

**"Listen, kid, if you're going to live with us, you have to eat like us" Knuckles told him and pulled out his backpack filled with food. He then pulled out a chilly dog.**

**"Eugh, what's that?" Sonic asked eyeing it warily.**

**"A chilly dog. What's it look like?" Knuckles asked and ate it in one go.**

**"Ew! Gross" Sonic exclaimed.**

"You once didn't like chilly dogs?" Rouge asked in astonishment.

"I didn't know what it was, I'd never seen one before" Sonic defended himself.

"If only you still didn't like them" Shadow muttered.

**"Mmm. Tastes like chicken" Knuckles said while licking his fingers.**

**Tails then ate one and smiled, "Spicy yet satisfying"**

**Knuckles then pulled out some chocolate cookies, "These are rare delicacies. Mmm. Sweet, with a very pleasant crunch"**

**"You'll learn to love them" Tails said through a mouth full of sower worms.**

**"I'm telling you, kid, this is the great life, no rules, no responsibilities" Knuckles said bitting into a cupcake, "Ooh, the little cream filled kind. And best of all, no worries. Well, kid?" he asked and held out a chilly dog.**

**Sonic took it and looked at it warily. "Oh, well, Hakuna matata" he said and ate in one like Knuckles. He scrunched up his face before smiling slightly, "Spicy, yet satisfying"**

**"That's it" Knuckles said.**

**Suddenly they saw the three friends walking along a log and bouncing their heads along to the beat of the music and as time went by they saw them all grow, especially sonic who shifted back and forth between lion and hedgehog. At the end he looked just like he did now, tall, handsome with his red and white shoes and gloves.**

**"****_Hakuna matata,_****_Hakuna matata, Hakuna matata, Hakuna…"_**** they chanted till sonic started singing in his now sub-adult voice which sound great.**

**"****_It means no worries for the rest of you days" _**

**_"It's our problem-free philosophy, Hakuna matata" _****they all sang and did dive bombs into a stream while chanting Hakuna matata over and over again. When sonic jumped in and got out he shook his body much like a lion would proving that there was still some of the wild boy in there. His head quills puffed out like an afro but he just smiled.**

**The three friends walked off into the jungle humming along to the song that had changed their lives for the better.**

**Me: And chapter!**

**Timor: That is a long chapter**

**Me: I know**

**Sonic: At least it's better then the last one**

**Me: Oh so you are still talking to me?**

**Sonic: For now, who's the dude?**

**Timor: I'm a character from her story "Guardians the rise of Calteg" on Deviant art**

**Shadow: Does she torture you as well?**

**Timor: Not really, no**

**Silver: So why are you missing an eye?**

**Timor: Umm, no reason**

**Me: He's a bad guy**

**Sonic: HE'S A WHAT?!**

**Me: Please review and see you next time! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Me: Sorry for the late update, I'll try to update losing your memory by the end of the week as well**

**Shadow: Don't make promises you can't keep.**

**Me: Now where did I leave that little pink dress?**

**Knuckles: Oh I really want to see this!**

**Shadow: I don't, see ya! (Runs off)**

**Me: Hahaha Shadow come back! The pink will bring out the red in your eyes!**

**Shadow: Leave me alone!**

**Blaze: Please review and have a nice day**

**Suddenly they were back at Pride Rock, everything was black and dead with no life in it.**

"What…what happened?" Sonic asked startled at seeing his old home the way it was.

"Like we said before the Pride Lands couldn't support the amount of predators and things just went downhill from there" Sarabi said sadly.

"It looks awful" Amy said while wrinkling her nose. This made the two lions and sonic growl angrily at having their home insulted. "Well it is"

**They suddenly hear Zazu's voice and he sounds depressed. They can hear him singing something and when they see him he's in a rib cage sitting next to Scar.**

**"_Nobody knows the trouble I've seen. Nobody knows my sorrow"_ he sang.**

**"Oh, Zazu, do lighten up" Scar said and threw a bone at the caged bird who glared up at him. "Sing something with a little bounce in it"**

**Zazu glared up at the 'king' and sighed, "_It's a small world after all" _**

**"No, no! Anything but that!" Scar cried.**

**The major-domo thought for a moment before a song came to mind, "_I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts. Deedle dee dee, there they are a-standing in a row" _Zazu sang as Scar hummed along before he too started to sing.**

**_"Big ones, small ones, some as big as your head" _****they both sang before Zazu stopped and sighed irritably.**

**"Oh I would never have had to do this with Mufasa" he groaned only to jump in fright when Scar's face appeared before him glaring daggers.**

**"What? What did you say?" he growled as Zazu backed up in the small cage.**

**"Nothing" Zazu cried out fearfully.**

**"You know the law. Never, ever mention that name in my presence. I am the king!" he shouted.**

"Self-centred much" Rouge muttered making everyone chuckle.

"Why is uncle Scar being so mean to Zazu, even I never did anything like that to him?" Sonic asked and everyone froze. It dawned on them all that without cream here sonic was the youngest in the room and he just didn't understand what was going on.

"We'll tell you later blue" Rouge said.

"But…"

"Later faker" Shadow snapped making sonic huff angrily.

**"Yes, Sire, you are the king. I…I only mentioned it to illustrate the differences in your royal managerial approaches" Zazu stuttered weakly.**

**"Hay, boss" Banzai's voice filled the cave making Scar turn around.**

**"Oh, what is it this time?" he asked.**

**"We got a bone to pick with you" Banzai said only to have Shenzi walk in front of him.**

**"I'll handle this. Scar, there's no food, no water" she told the king.**

**"Yeah. It's dinner time and we ain't got no stinking entrees" Banzai complained.**

**"It's the lionesses' job to do the hunting" Scar said.**

**"Yeah but they won't go hunt" Banzai said.**

"There wasn't anything to hunt" Sarabi growled.

"It was really that bad?" Chuck asked and the lioness nodded.

**"Oh…eat Zazu" Scar said.**

**"Oh, you wouldn't want me. I'd be so tough and gamey and…" Zazu ranted looking worried but Scar merely chuckled.**

**"Oh, Zazu, don't be ridiculous. All you need is a little garlic" the king teased.**

**"I thought things were bad under Mufasa" Banzai said softly to his friends but Scar heard.**

**"What did you say?"**

**"I said Muf…ah I said que pasa?" Banzai corrected himself and smiled.**

**"Good. Now get out" Scar ordered and the three hyenas walked towards the cave entrance.**

**"Yeah but we're still hungry" Banzai said.**

**"OUT!"**

"Well he's not very friendly" Knuckles teased.

"Yeah he's even grumpier than shadow" Tails said making everyone laugh.

"I take that as a complement" the ebony hedgehog said and turned back the screen.

**They were now back in the jungle at night. High mountains could be seen in the distance and the city was off to the north. A loud belch echoes around the jungle ripping through the silence.**

**Sonic, Tails and Knuckles are lying in a grassy field with Sonic in his lion form. He could only be in this form in the jungle so as not to draw attention. They were already famous hero's world-wide. A small patch of red fur was starting to grow on top of his head and he was already bigger than his two friends.**

**"Whoa! Nice one Sonic" Knuckles smiled. **

"Hey this was just a week ago" Tails pointed out.

"You guys live in the jungle?" Chuck asked.

"Not full time, it's just the only place were sonic can be in his lion form, that and it's where he's most comfortable" Knuckles explained.

**"Thanks. Man, I'm stuffed" the thirteen year old said with a sigh.**

**"Me, too. I eat like a fox" Tails sighed.**

**"Tails, you are a fox" Sonic laughed.**

**"Oh right"**

**They all sighed and looked up at the night sky when Tails eyes widened with curiosity.**

**"Hay Knuckles?" he asked.**

**"Yeah?"**

**"Ever wonder what those sparkling dots are up there?" the fox asked.**

"You don't know?" Mufasa asked.

"I do now" Tails defended himself. "I looked it up on Google"

**"Tails, I don't wonder, I know" Knuckles said.**

**"Oh? What are they?" the kit asked eagerly. **

**"They're fireflies. Fireflies that got stuck up in that big bluish black thing" Knuckles told him.**

"Fireflies?" Rouge asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Shut up I was playing with him" Knuckles snapped.

**"Oh, gee. I always thought they were balls of gas burning billions of miles away" Tails said which was actually the right answer.**

**"Tails, with you, everything's gas"**

**"Sonic, what do you think they are?" Tails asked his friend.**

**"Well, I don't know" Sonic said shyly.**

**"Oh, come on. Give, give, give, give. Come on. We told you ours. Please?" Tails begged the half grown lion.**

**"Well…somebody once told me that the great kings of the past are up there watching over us" Sonic said looking up at the stars.**

**"Really?" Tails asked.**

**"You mean a bunch of royal dead guys are watching us?" Knuckles asked before both him and Tails started laughing.**

"Oh nice move Knuckles" Shadow said as the two friends blushed.

"He didn't tell us about his dad being a king or that it was his dad who had told him that" Knuckles said.

"It's alright guys. I forgive you" Sonic said to them.

**"Who told you something like that?" Knuckles laughed.**

**"Yeah, yeah" Sonic said and forced a laugh.**

**"What mook made that up?"** **Knuckles wheezed.**

Mufasa turned to the red echidna and raised an eyebrow at him, "Mook?"

"Ummm, no offence Your Majesty?" he asked and Mufasa nodded.

**"Yeah. Pretty dumb right?"** **Sonic asked with a small smile which faded away slowly.**

**"Oh, you're killing me"**

**"Yeah" sonic sighed and looked up at the stars sadly. He then stood up and walked over to a cliff where some flowers were growing.**

**"Was it something I said?" Knuckles asked Tails who shrugged.**

**Sonic looked up the stars again before sighing and collapsing on the ground. Some hair from his mane and flowers blew away in the wind and through the night and into the day time. They flew over the desert before a black hand caught some of it. The hand fell down to reveal Rafiki who sniffed at the hairs and flowers.**

**He hummed to himself before jumping down through the tree branches and to where a turtle shell sat. He threw the flowers and hairs in and moved them around while humming a tune to himself. He then grabbed a fruit and took a bite out of it before his eyes widened.**

**"Sonic?" he asked. He looked at the drawing that was smudged from when he rubbed it out and gasped. "He's…he's alive? He's alive!" the monkey cheered.**

"How did he get that from a few hairs and flowers?" Sonic asked.

"He's the wise man" Mufasa said with a smile.

**Rafiki laughed and ran over to the drawing while picking up some paint. He then rubbed the blue paint around Sonic's head and laughed at the finished product. No longer a hedgehog cub, but an adult.**

**"It is time" and the memory faded.**

"That is all you need to see. Now I'm afraid Mufasa and Sarabi will go back to their own times but they will not remember any of this" The voice said.

"What?" Sarabi asked.

"I only brought you here to help sonic through this but now you must go" The voice said.

"We understand. Can we just say goodbye to our cub first?" Mufasa asked.

"Of course"

The two lion walked over to sonic who had shifted into his lion form. He sat there looking extremely sad and didn't meet his parents gaze. Sarabi gently nuzzled his head making him look up.

"Baby?" she asked as tears fell from his green eyes.

"I don't want you to go" he sobbed.

"Remember son that we will always love you, and we will always be in your heart" Mufasa said and hugged his son. Sonic nuzzled into his father's mane for the last time breathing in his sent and rubbing his face against his fur. Sarabi lick his cheek and smiled when he licked her back.

"My little cub, you've grown so much. I'm so proud of you" Sarabi told him and he smiled.

"I love you mum and dad" Sonic said and shifted back into a hedgehog and hugged them both.

"We love you too son" Mufasa said. "Goodbye"

"Goodbye daddy" sonic whispered as they both vanished. He sighed sadly only to feel a hand grab his. Looking up he saw Tails who was smiling at him.

"Don't forget that we're your family to sonic" he said.

"Never bro" Sonic said.

A bright flash of light surrounded them and they found themselves outside the house in the garden. Shacking the dizziness from their heads they all smiled only to jump when they heard Cream screaming. Turning around they saw her running towards them looking terrified.

**Me: Cliff hanger! Hahaha!**

**Sonic: You really are evil aren't you?**

**Shadow: Your only just figuring that out?**

**Silver: Yeah, she is evil all the way down to her core**

**Me: Oh Silver, do you want to try on Shadow's new pink dress as well?**

**Silver: NO!**

**Rouge: Please review and see you next time**


End file.
